dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi
Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi or Math Blaster: 学の星 (English: Math Blaster: Math Stars) '''is a Japanese anime series based on the math-skilled game in USA called "Math Blaster by JumpStart Games and Knowledge Adventure". Plot In the pilot episode, a young boy named Chikara and his best friend Honoka with their friends Aiko and Keita skilling at mathematics but suddenly they have a new mission alert and of course with their Blaster Watches and cellphones to accept the mission. Chikara, Honoka, Aiko, and Keita with their robo-dog Mel went to the secret manhole so it doesn't see any people outside. They went to the I.S.P to see their new mission and will transformed into aliens to became the group team called "The Blasters", after they transform, they ride a Space Shuttle to blast off to space and also arrived in SpacePort to see Monty and the others. Characters '''Main (The Blasters) * Chikara Iida (飯田チカラ)/Max- a 14-year old boy who studies mathematics, but he turned into a green-skinned alien. He voiced by Shouta Aoi (Japanese); Jonathan Wilson (English) * Honoka Miwa (三輪ホノカ)/GC - a 14-year old girl and best friend/love interest of Chikara and she studies mathematics, but she turned into a purple-skinned alien. She voiced by Suzuko Mimori (Japanese); Maryke Hendrikse (English) * Aiko Esashika (えさしか愛顧)/Kira- Chikara, Keita and Asako's friend in class and she also plays violin and she skills at matemathics as well, but she turned into a pink-skinned alien. She voiced by Yoshino Nanjou (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) * Keita Sato (佐藤啓太)/Hikari- a young Mathematics club president, but he turned into a blue-skinned alien. He voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); Seth Rogen (English) * Mel- The Blasters' pet robo-dog. He voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Juan Chioran (English) Major * Mr. Hotaru- He's the school principal of Hirohito High School. He voiced as Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Mrs. Sakurauchi- She's the math teacher and she always teach math lessons. She's voiced by Ai Orikasa (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * Monty- a robot from the Spaceport and he's called the Blasters to accept all of their missions. He's voiced by LiLiCo (Japanese); Richard Ian Cox (English) * Tori- An alien who realizes that he's a math grader, He voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese); Naoki Takenaka (English) * Ruby Tojo (東城ルビー)/Mia- a 13-year old girl that she is expert at mathematics and she joined the Blasters. But she turned into a light red-skinned alien, she voiced as Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Janice Messal (English) * Professor von Franke- an alien scientist with his inventions, geniuses and technics, also he's a doctor who cured Kira. He's voiced by Arthur Lounsbery (Japanese); Maurice LeMarche (English) Minor * Michiyoshi Iida and Kokoro Iida- Chikara's parents. They're voiced by Chō and Tsugumi Higasayama (Japanese); Brock Baker and Kelly Sanchez (English) * Kanetake Miwa and Machiko Miwa- Honoka's parents. They're voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) * Kunihiko Esashika and Yoko Esashika- Aiko's parents * Hirotoki Sato and Otoha Sato- Keita's parents * Sora- Chikara's pet dog * Jiro- Honoka's pet dog * Yumi- Aiko's pet cat * Koi- Keita's pet goldfish * The students of the Hirohito High School * Eli- a 5 year old girl who got lost in the mall. She's voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Longley Goodenmeyer (English) (she's only appears in OVA) * Dr. Shineberg- he's the healer of the aliens and he got prisoned by killed the Mutts. Villains * The Math Badsters- They're clones of themselves. They're voiced by the same actors as the Math Blasters in both the Japanese and English versions. * Sheila/aliehS (in reversed name)- she's the reformed human but, her true form is a monster, alien and human hybrid to destroy the Math Blasters for getting revenge by failing the test. She's voiced by Nao Fujita (Japanese); Tomoko Berger (English) * The Hyper Bosses * Illitera. She's voiced by Toshiko Fujita (Japanese); Aisha Phoebe Ayari (English) * The Number Cruncher. He's voiced by Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese); Christopher Berger (English) * Major History Aliens * Sayaka. She's voiced by Sally Amaki (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Percy. He's voiced by Win Morisaki (Japanese), Brock Baker (English) * Luna. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Venus Olajumoke (English) * Xyren. He's voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese), Jedidiah Cudby (English) * Dane and Rane. They're voiced by Goblin and Haruhiko Jō (Japanese), Bill Pepsi and Ben San Diego (English) * C.J. He's voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Sebastià Berlinguer (English) * Robby. He's voiced by Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (English) * Neri. She's voiced by Ikuko Tani (Japanese), Megan Kojimo (English) * Umbra * Leo 'Movie-only ' * Princess Elliona- she's a princess of the Planet Crystallis but she kidnapped by the Ice Giant. She's voiced by Keiko Toda (Japanese), Susan Glover (English) * Crystal King- the leader of the Planet Crystallis and a father of Princess Elliona. * The Ice Giant- a strong, dangerous and evil monster who smashes with his icy fist and he wants to freeze all of the Blasters to seek upon the Crystal Princess, Elliona. He's voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Christopher Berger (English) * Prince Glaciet/Purity of Ultimus- he's the warrior and he uses the ultimate crystal stone to free the planet and now, he's the boyfriend of Elliona. * The people of the Planet Crystallis * The Ultimate Crystal Queen- a soul, heart and bravery heroine with their followers, Mode Ultimate Blasters Songs Japanese * Stella-rium by Kano * Koi no Chikara to Honoka (恋のチカラとホノカ) by Hatsune Miku * Yuki by Whiteberry * Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai by Aqours (Math Blasters Version) * Snow Halation by Muses * Miraizu by Honeyworks * Harukakanata by Nyarons * Wonderful Rush by Muses (Math Blasters Version) (Movie only) * Oyasuminasan! by Hanamaru Kunikida (Kira's Sagitarrius Violin Version) * Squall of Sorrow by Soshi * Thank you, FRIENDS!! by Aqours (Math Blasters Mode Ultimate Version) (Movie only) * Storm in Lover by Suzuki Mimori and Yoshino Nanjou (GC and Kira) (Bonus Track) English * Math Blasters by Satellite Productions * You and Me by Holly G. Frankel (based off Yuki by Whiteberry) * BUH-BUH-BEE (Math Blasters intro) by Alisa Cheyenne ft. Fusid Voices * Lonely Storm by Jedidiah Cudby (based off Squall of Sorrow by Soshi) * Our Heroes! by The Triplets (based off Thank you, FRIENDS!! by Aqours) * My Best, Best Friend by Psycho Girls (based off Storm in Lover by Suzuki Mimori and Yoshino Nanjou) * Snow Halation by The Triplets (based off Snow Halation by Muses) * M.E.L. - Mechanically Enhanced Lapdog by Rinava * From Omega by Joaquín Gabaz and Veena Gabaz * Goodnight Y'all by Aisha Phoebe Ayari (based off Oyasuminasan! by Hanamaru Kunikida) * Wonderful Rush by Loving Caliber featuring Jayde Smith, Holly Gauthier-Frankel and AmaLee (based off Wonderful Rush by Muses) * Sky High by Jayde Smith (based off Miraizu by Honeyworks) Soundtrack * Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi- Hāmonī no saundotorakku (Only in Japan) * Math Blaster: Math Stars- Brain not Brawn! (Only in English-speaking regions) * Eiga ☆ Math Blaster: Sūgaku no Hoshi: Kyūkyoku no kurisutarusutōn no kensaku (究極のクリスタルストーンの検索) (Original Soundtrack) (Only in Japan) * Math Blasters × Aqours & Muses (Only in Japan) * Math Blasters: Math Stars - Sing It! (Only in English-speaking regions) Trivia * Even the aliens are not real except the real ones, inside the body are the human organs, which means it essentially a transformation. * It is aired on TV Tokyo 7 and its simulcast worldwide on Crunchyroll, Anime Strike and Funimation and simulcast Australia, El Kadsre and New Zealand on AnimeLab. * Suzuko and Yoshino are the voices of Umi and Eli from the anime series, Love Live! * The English dub is recorded in El Kadsre by Power Network, however some character's dialogues are recorded in Canada in Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver respectively, with Seth Rogen and Maurice LaMarche's dialogues recorded in Los Angeles. * Even Ruby's end sentences is "nya~!" which means its "meow" in Japanese. * The character designs are heavily inspired by Blaster's Universe in addition to sharing voice actors for the English dub with it. * Some of the character's transformation is a Mode Ulitmate based on a Rock, Fairy Pokémon named Diancie (mega) * They have 5 transformation modes in this series like Mode Gold, Mode Silver, Mode Aqua, Mode Platinum and Mode Ultimate. International broadcasting Alexonia * ATS Two Arab World * Spacetoon * Majid Kids * Jeem Tv Australia * ABC Me Brazil * Gloob Canada * Teletoon El Kadsre * ETVKK Italy * Boomerang Indonesia * RTV Jetania * Z Bop Japan * TV Tokyo New Zealand * TVNZ 2 Saudi Arabia * Ajyal TV Turkey * Minika GO * TRT Çocuk United El Kadsreian Nations * Animax United Kingdom * POP United States * Disney XD International dub titles * English: Math Blaster: Math Stars * Turkish: Math Blaster: Matematik Yıldızları * Chinese: Math Blaster: 数学超级明星 * Arabic: مدرس الرياضيات * Russian: Math Blaster: математические чудеса * Korean: 수학 블래스터 : 수학 별 * Spanish: Math Blaster: Héroes Matemáticos * Italian: Math Blaster: Stelle Matematiche * Indonesian: Math Blaster: Pahlawan Matematika * Brazilian Portuguese: Math Blaster: Estrelas Matemáticas Category:Fictional animated series Category:Fictional TV series